


Treason

by Naii (Niftai)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A ton of jokes for a murder mystery, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Convenient Powers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, Murder, Murder Mystery, Remus being Remus, So Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niftai/pseuds/Naii
Summary: Roman's excited to finally show off the finished castle he's made in the Imagination to the other Sides. But, alas, it doesn't go well. If you've read the tags, I'm sure you can guess what happens.





	1. Short Start To A Story

Roman smiles, eyes shining as the others eagerly explore the castle he’d worked on for years. Every detail was _perfect_, exactly as he wanted it. Bits of moss grow in corners, while small plants sit between the stones that make up the walls. Flags that look like his logo sway gently in a breeze that doesn’t exist, the fabric soft and somewhat shiny. There are a few statues, too (mostly featuring either Roman himself or a dragon, wearing a suspiciously witchy hat).

Patton runs his hand along the walls, while Virgil worries one of the flags with his fingers. Deceit and Logan kept to themselves, taking in the interior of the castle quietly. Meanwhile Remus is sprinting around and looking at things for a second before running somewhere else. Pride blooms in Roman’s chest as he sees the impressed look in everyone’s eyes.

“It’s rather late,” the prince says, mostly to catch everyone’s attention. “Would you all be _kind _enough to attend dinner in a half an hour? I may have prepared something.”

Patton squeals in excitement, while Deceit’s expression shifts ever so slightly. Virgil lets go of the flag, and Logan smiles, “I can only imagine what you’ve made.” Roman searches for Remus, and realizes he’s probably somewhere else, or deep within the maze that’s in the garden.

Another being enters the castle, and a pink-themed Thomas appears, disoriented. Granted, he hasn’t really risen up in the Mindscape that often, so it’s understandable. The host glances around, notices the Sides, and pauses. “Uhm… where am I?”

“The Imagination!”

Thomas nods, silently wondering how it’s possible for his literal imagination to be an actual place. Then again, he’s got a Mindscape, so maybe this isn’t that weird.

During dinner, Patton was simply gushing words of praise about the place. Deceit, of course, can hear a few lies, but can’t blame him.

After the feast fit for kings (or a prince and his plus five), the Sides + Thomas head to guest rooms. The castle’s servants guide each person to their room, earning a surprised reaction when they dissolve into gravel. Patton notices how _unsettling _the servant’s gaze was, like they _hated _him, but couldn’t express it.

The rooms were perfectly decorated, almost exactly like their usual rooms, with the only difference being the stone walls.

Virgil stares at the perfectly imitated room and feels somewhat self-conscious_. _After all, Roman had to have spent an _extensive _amount of time in his room to make it _this _perfect. That is… _oh no._

(Roman, did not in fact, spend an extensive amount of time in the other Sides’s rooms. He did the amazing thing called appearing for a few seconds and taking a few photos)

At twelve pm, the princely Side sighs as footsteps echo through the library, which is attached to his room. “Yes?” he asks, ignoring the rising feeling that something’s wrong. The footsteps get quicker and the sound of metal against tile—which isn’t pleasant—tears through the quiet air. Roman stands up, trying to use what little light the candle gives off, in order to see _whoever’s _about to approach him. “Hey! Wha—”

He’s silenced by his own sword, by someone glaring through the convenient shadow over their eyes.


	2. Midnight Affairs (Hint: There’s No Love)

Remus wakes with a cold feeling. Like he’d lost something important. Then, it’s followed by an odd tightness in his chest. _Is this anxiety? Eh, maybe I’ll ask Virgil. _

Then, there’s the vague thought that he might just be dying, and he sighs. _Finally! _

When the sweet relief of nothing doesn’t arrive, he sits up, and tries to rub the tired out of his eyes. The lingering feeling of loss is more annoying than concerning, so he tries to conjure something. Most of it is gross and gory, but neither amusement nor disgust appears, making the feeling even more annoying.

So, he gets up, heading towards the dining hall. Despite never being afraid of the dark, the aforementioned anxiety only strengthens. As the Side passes by the library—the only place in the palace dedicated to another Side, who is of course, Logan—the sudden smell of blood wafts in like it’s a bakery and the smell is of pastries. Why was that the first thought?

Deciding to investigate it, he conjures the morning star, not wanting to get murdered just because he’s curious.

A candle sits by the large velvet chair, barely making any light. But, it’s enough to illuminate the figure lying on the ground, still. _Oh boy this is gonna turn into a horror movie??_

Because he’s unafraid, the Duke decides to take the candle and bring it to the figure’s face, only to freeze up at the sight of Roman, who’s got small amount of blood trickling from his mouth. He crouches by his brother. “Is this a prank? Really? I didn’t think you’d do…” the Duke trails off as he notices the sword sticking out of his brother’s chest, expertly wedged between two rib bones—halfway sunken into the prince’s chest.

“You got better effects! I’ve gotta say, I’m proud!” Remus continues, a tinge of nervousness to his voice. He pokes his brother in the side, hoping he will flinch, or smile, anything. When nothing comes of this endeavor, Remus slightly panics.

“_Hey,_ wake up. I’m the one supposed to scare the others.”

Well, that’s concerning.

Remus quickly summons Deceit, which is most easily done by just saying a boldfaced lie, which is usually enough for him to wonder what the fuck is causing such a lie. “The sky is, uh, bloody.” _Could’ve just said green._

The snake Side appears, exhausted, dressed in a yellow robe. “What do you—oh fuck.”

“That’s what I’m thinking! So, since you can tell when someone’s lying,” Remus stands, casually bringing Deceit over to what is probably now a crime scene. “Is it a lie to say Roman’s alive and just trying to scare me?”

Well, that’s a hard question for one to answer, but Deceit decides to tell the truth—well, he’s tired, so it’s the opposite truth. So that makes it worse.

“He _isn’t _dead. This _isn’t _a problem. We _shouldn’t _call the others over,” he replies, bluntly, before snapping on some dim lights. Then, because he’s a snake of his word, he summons the others, ignoring the complaints.

Virgil is the least tired, nervously glancing around. He sees the body lying on the ground and screeches, an unholy noise that startles everyone further.

“What is it? What’s wrong?!” Patton returns, only to notice Roman too, and shriek. Tears start streaming down his face, and the sobs come quick. This has not turned out well.

“Okay, Logan, I swear to God, if you yell, I _will _silence you.”

Logan impassively stares at the prince and looks up at Remus. “Did _you _find him?”

“Yeah…”

“And how do we know _you _didn’t kill him?”

The Duke gasps, offended, and frowns. “Ex-_fucking_-scuse me, I may be the murderous one, but I _didn’t _kill him!”

Logan sighs, “How convincing.”

“It _isn’t _convincing. Because he _is _lying,” Deceit interjects, tearing the accusing glares away from Remus. The Duke smiles, slightly relieved. “We _shouldn’t _just ask everyone and see who’s lying.”

Virgil, still somewhat shaky from seeing not only a dead body, but a dead Roman, nods slightly.

“Virgil, did you kill Roman?”

A deep, somewhat echo-y breath, and a “no”. Of course, his voice is slightly distorted. Deceit nods, and Patton sighs, relieved.

“Patton?”

“No,” the fatherly Side replies, before pausing. Then, with another flood of tears, he mutters, “At least, I don’t _think _so…”

Logan mumbles, “How can you _not _know…?”

Remus steps up, and stops Deceit with a slightly raised hand. “You know what, guys? Roman wouldn’t want this. He’d want us to do one of those,” he searches for the words. “Murder mystery type things! Yeah! Looking for clues and shit!”

The logical Side pipes up with, “Well then, you’ve obviously got the edge on us, seeing as you discovered it first.”

_Oh my god, does he hate me or something? _Remus thinks, staring exasperatedly at the navy-blue Side. “Can you hop off my dick for _one second_, Mr. I-Meant-Figuratively? I wasn’t concerned about murder mysteries when I saw someone who _was literally my other half _for_ years _dead on the ground. Okay? Got it?”

Logan purses his lips, and sighs. “I suppose. Alright, let’s begin the search.”


End file.
